Happy Bloody Christmas, Severus Snape!
by Lady Kara Thrace
Summary: Hermione Granger comes back to Hogwarts for Christmas. Will Severus Snape be able to let her go at the end of the holiday?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Short holiday fic. Might be two chapters, might be more depending on the popularity. As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Severus Snape hated Christmas. It wasn't the food, or the carolers, Flitwik's ridiculous charmed mistletoe, or even the reminder of Dumbledore who had loved this time of year. It was that bloody Potter.

Ever since his left arm had been blown off by Hornberg the Horrible, Harry bloody Potter had been teaching Muggle studies at Hogwarts. And every year he brought that insufferable know-it-all into the castle to celebrate the holidays with he and his wife. It wasn't enough that he had practically taught the girl all she could possibly ever need in life, every year she insisted on pestering him for the latest and greatest advances in his field. As if an insipid housewife like herself would ever need to know anything remotely new about potions. As long as she knew the brew to cure a colicky baby, that was as far as her knowledge would ever need to extend.

This year was no different. Hand in hand with the newest Mrs. Potter, Hermione Granger strolled into Hogwarts as if she had never left. This time however there was no Mr. Weasley darting in and out of her footsteps like a lost puppy. Severus found it odd, but said nothing. One less simpleton to deal with made a happier Christmas indeed.

"Headmaster, Happy Christmas!" she said, brushing the snow out of her curly mane.

Severus was inclined to ignore her, but there was something different about her this Christmas. The little sprig of a girl, with her bushy hair and pudgy cheeks, had grown into a magnificent young woman. The males of the school stared in obvious admiration of some of her finer assets, whispering amongst themselves, and Severus was inclined to agree with them. Twenty years her senior he might have been, but he was a man nonetheless.

"Happy Christmas Miss Granger," he said softly, "Where is Mr. Weasley? Home with a cold?"

She smiled brightly. Ginny had long since gone to sit with her husband, leaving Hermione alone with Hogwarts' headmaster.

"As a matter of fact I've left him," she said proudly, "I'm going on to apprentice in one of the finest Wizarding institutes in Scotland."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "I suppose I should offer up my congratulations. It is a Happy Christmas for you indeed." He paused, eyes darting to the table where several staff members had already filed in. "Perhaps I could interest you in a drink before dinner? The feast won't be for another hour or so, and I detest all the matronly gossip."

Hermione eyed his proffered arm cautiously. She had never imagined Professor Snape as anything but an instructor, and a cruel one at that. But there was something different about him this Christmas. Something she had not seen in her younger years at Hogwarts. Maybe it was that she had matured, maybe it was the freedom she earned when she left Ron, but Hermione was very interested in this new Headmaster Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Short holiday fic. Might be two chapters, might be more depending on the popularity. As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

"So, what is this fine institution you will be attending?" Severus asked.

Between them they had consumed over half a bottle of firewhiskey. Hermione, to his secret delight, had kept up with him like a pro. He noticed that the more she drank, the more Hermione loosened up around him. At first he had noticed her nervousness, noticed the way she looked at him with that mixed expression of confusion and fascination.

Severus Snape was not a handsome man by any means. He knew that, but there was something in the way she gazed at him: like he was a lovely bit of bittersweet chocolate. When she began undoing the first few buttons on the collar of her button up, Severus gulped down the rest of his whiskey and focused on the conversation. He had no problem taking advantage of some chit after his money, he paid them well for their silence, but this was Hermione Granger: best-friend to Harry Potter, and golden girl of the Wizarding World.

"Oh, the Coventry Institute of Charms and Counter-Charms." She said, waving her hand about dismissively. "I figured the first thing I should do after getting out from under Ron's feeble but controlling thumb was go back to school."

Severus frowned, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Controlling? He had known Mr. Weasley for most of his young miserable life. He'd seen him grow from a little fool, into a bigger fool, relying on Quidditch and young witches to keep his mind occupied instead of his studies. How could such a complete buffoon control a powerful young witch like Miss Granger? The more he observed her quiet way of being, the more he suspected he wouldn't like the answer.

"All for the best I'm sure" he said softly, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Over the course of the evening they had gone from sitting in opposing chairs to sharing his love seat, inching closer and closer until they arrived at their present situation. Miss Granger's right leg was draped under her, her bare foot teasing the inside of his knee. In his own way Severus knew he was attracted to her. Who wouldn't be? The woman was relatively pleasing to the eye, she was easy to talk to when she wasn't blathering about house elf rights, and she was brilliant. Brilliant in a way none of the strumpets he'd bedded since the war could ever be. It had taken him over twenty years, but he had found her. Someone that had finally captured his full attention, who made him forget about his infantile crush on Lily. Too bad, he had no way to act upon it. Miss Granger would soon be gone, off to her school in Coventry, and he would be stuck here in this castle serving the needs of a most needy generation of wizards and witches.

"Headmaster, do you believe that things happen for a reason? All things?" she said softly, her head resting on the arm he laid casually on the back of the sofa.

"Personally I think that all things happen for a reason, Miss Granger. Even if we do not know the blasted reasons" he replied, his eyes growing angry. Hermione sat up abruptly as the tiny growl he had been withholding gave way.

"Headmaster? Is there something wrong?"

Severus said nothing. There was something wrong here, but it was nothing that could be fixed. "What happened to you Miss Granger? What did Mr. Weasley do?"

Hermione straightened, and he immediately regretted his question. The glaze left by the firewhiskey was beginning to fade, and she was beginning to feel the tension return. Whatever Mr. Weasley had done, the dread in her eyes confirmed it.

"Ronald," she hesitated. "Ronald didn't want someone like me: studious, capable of independent thought. He wanted his mother: someone whose first and foremost desire in life was to put breakfast on the table and raise a dozen children." She blushed. "I want children headmaster, but not a dozen, and not before I can finish my education."

Severus snickered. No, his Miss Granger wouldn't want a boat load of children so soon. It just wasn't in her nature. Maybe one or two, he supposed. He could see her with a little boy and girl: bouncing black curls, straight little roman noses, pretty honey colored eyes…Severus mentally shook himself. "His" Miss Granger? One night and he was already thinking of the woman as his. What on earth was wrong with him? He was still that small child in the park, hanging onto a love that wasn't meant for him.

"Very reasonable, Miss Granger. I suppose in time you'll find the right wizard who will support you in your endeavors." He brushed a stray curl back from her face.

"And what kind of wizard would that be headmaster?" she said lightly, her face inching closer to his.

Severus pretended to think a moment, twirling the hairs that had escaped from her braid. He had hoped she would get up the gumption and kiss him, but then Miss Granger had never been anything but a respectable young witch. He had never shown any particular interest in her, so she wouldn't just throw herself at him like any common harlot.

"Well, I suppose he would have to be an intelligent wizard: someone who would support your love of learning, perhaps he would need a genuine love of learning himself." He hesitated, "I suppose he would have to be able to deal with those boneheads you call friends, and…be handsome maybe."

Hermione gazed at their entwined hands. Severus Snape was the most intelligent wizard she knew, he may not have gotten along with Harry or Ron when they were students, but he at least pretended to tolerate Harry now. If he wanted to do away with Ron that was his prerogative. As for handsome…perhaps he was not handsome in the everyday sense. He was no Jude Law, or other, but there was something about his face and manner of speaking that captured her attentions, even made up for what he lacked in common beauty. Hermione giggled. She wondered for a moment if he knew who exactly he was describing.

"Why headmaster, that sounds a little like you" she smiled knowingly, her hand reaching up to tug playfully at a lock of hair. It was still a little greasy, but now that he was out of the dungeons, the grease was at a minimum. Amazing what not constantly being over potions could do for one's appearance.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said gruffly. "Perhaps we've imbibed a little much. Time to go to dinner Miss Granger…"

He stood a little abruptly, sending Hermione and himself to the floor. They laughed a little, but there was nothing funny about the compromising position they were in. Hermione shyly planted a kiss on his jaw before scrambling to her feet, and helping him up. Hermione had come to the castle a week early, seeking the feeling of safety, and now she was glad she did. Severus Snape was not a man she would have wanted to miss.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Dinner would have been an absurdly boring affair but, as it was, the pair had plenty to contemplate. Hermione had been journeying to Hogwarts for the last five years. Each year he had, in mild politeness, answered her questions no matter how inane. And yet, Severus Snape had never shown any interest in her whatsoever until tonight. Perhaps she had imagined it? Perhaps in her desire to fill the void that had been growing since she took up with Ron she had dreamt it all up.

Beside her Severus was also pondering. Five years she had been coming back to the castle, and all five years he had been oblivious to the problems surrounding her and the Weasley boy. She had been curious during her time at Hogwarts, but he did not ever remember her having so many questions. It had been a sign and he had been so desperate not to see the good changes in her that he had also failed to see the bad.

"Miss Granger, I will have to remind you that playing footsy, even as a guest, is not permitted in this school" Severus muttered, his lips brushing against her ear. Hermione blushed, but continued sliding her bare foot up and down his naked calves. Prior to popular belief, and much to Hermione's wicked delight, Severus Snape did not wear anything under his robes. Anything, but she supposed underwear. Harry had once mentioned Snape being hung upside down with his graying underwear bared to the world. She wondered if he wore boxers with cute little Santa's…perhaps she'd buy him a pair.

"But professor, it's the Christmas holidays soon. Shouldn't we relax the standards just a little?"

"Miss Granger," he said softly, inhaling the jasmine scent of her body lotion, "as much as I would –ah- enjoy relaxing the standards."

Hermione cut him off, a tiny hand caressing his inner thigh. "My name is Hermione. Surely after twelve years you know that. Where could the harm lie?"

Her words were music to his ears: if only he could listen to them. His head said that even if she gave her consent _his_ Miss Granger was still not ready for him. His heart said something different. Miss Granger was anything but foolhardy, and if she offered him the chance at a few moments of genuine happiness he would be stupid not to take it. But then when it came to Severus Snape nothing was ever easy; those things that did come easily simply weren't worth it. This situation was no different.

"The harm, Miss Granger" he sneered, "comes when you wake up the morning after, and find yourself staring into the dull lifeless eyes of a death eater. No, Miss Granger, I will not have your regret on my head."

Hermione pulled her hand back quickly as if she had been burned. It, however, wasn't the only thing that burned. As the headmaster pushed back his seat, it clattered loudly against the stone tiles, calling attention to him as he stormed out of the great hall, leaving a hurt and confused Hermione Granger in his wake.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot. Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Hermione spent most of the remaining days before the winter holiday with Ginny, who was busy watching her first born. James Potter was a little handful, much as she imagined, his namesake had been. Hermione had never been interested in children before, but watching her godchild had been a comforting and somewhat distracting experience. She hadn't spoken to Ginny about the kiss she'd stolen in the dungeons, and now she was certain she never would. Since that night Snape had avoided sitting next to her, even at the cost of being stuck next to Trelawney. It stung, even though she had intended on avoiding him anyway.

Almost three days had gone by since the incident, nine meals spent in absolute silence except for several captivating conversations with little James, who could barely manage to chew adult food let alone speak in a full sentence. Still, she had to admit there was something charming about this small being. Something that made her long for her own. Maybe it was the clean smell of soap, or the way that he clung to her so lovingly, or perhaps it was the mop of black hair that in her bleakest moments led her to fantasize about a life with a man who would take care of her children while she went off to school. Hermione's greatest fear was the sacrifice she would be forced to make as a woman: learn all you can and remain childless, or forfeit the ability to attend the institute in order to bear offspring. It was the problem she had faced with Ron, and now it was the problem she would face by herself. Fate it seemed had chosen for her.

"Your auntie Hermione is sick of being alone" she whispered to the gurgling bundle in her lap. It was hard to keep the tears from cascading down her cheeks, but tonight Snape sat less than a seat away thus ensuring Hermione's complete humiliation if she gave in to her baser instincts. It wasn't that she wanted to run off that minute and get married, or end up barefoot and pregnant. She just wanted to know that the opportunity would be there when she was done with her studies. Snape had been right when he described her right wizard, but what neither of them had realized at the time was that that wizard was him.

"Oh drat," Ginny huffed, "Harry's forgotten to come to dinner again. Honestly, ever since that man took up teaching it's almost impossible to pull him off that Quidditch field. Hermione, watch James for me? Thanks"

Ginny hadn't waited for her consent, but Hermione didn't mind. James was a welcome diversion to her mind now that Ginny had left the only seat between Snape and herself wide open. Her son however seemed to have no intention of letting his godmother go unscathed. As soon as Ginny fled the great hall in search of her nomadic husband, James began to coo in the most absurd fashion possible, pointing at Snape's rather large nose. Snape who up until that point had ignored them could no longer do so when many of the students began to snicker and point up at the teacher's table.

"Control that brat, Miss Granger" he sneered coldly. "I will not have another James Potter ridiculing me in this school."

Hermione tried to lower the child's hand, but the more he pointed the more agitated Snape became, and the more she found amusement in the situation. Only Severus Snape would take a child's innocent pointing as a matter of taunting from the afterlife. Hermione knew what James Potter had done to Snape as a child, but that was no reason to get disgruntled with a toddler.

"Perhaps if we allowed him to play with your considerable amount of nose he would cease pointing." she countered.

Snape glared at her icily. It had been a low blow, she acknowledged, but the man infuriated her. Was she so repulsive that a man like Snape, who had probably paid for sex most of his adult life, would not lay a hand on her, even for so short of a duration as the Christmas holiday? Hermione knew she was no twiggy, but she was hardly ugly.

"As it stands Miss Granger, I suggest you remove yourself from the Great Hall, before I throw the lot of you into the snow."

Had his lip not curled at that exact moment, Hermione would have socked him in the eye. He may have appeared to be acting the part of the ass, but she recognized his inability to keep a straight face for what it was. For whatever reason, despite the obvious compatibility that had surfaced from the night before, Severus Snape was trying to get rid of her. Being a Gryffindor she could hardly let him get away that easy. Whether it was the beginning of a wonderful fling or something that could develop into more, Hermione intended on enjoying every minute of it.

"Perhaps you should remove me then. To your chambers perhaps" she said.

Snape blushed, standing quickly. Hermione nearly giggled in delight when his hand wrapped around her wrist, tugging her up from her seat. She handed off little James to Harry as he and Ginny approached the head table, neither she nor Severus caring about the looks on their faces. Most of the great hall had broken into whispers about where the Headmaster, and the former Hogwarts student were running off to in such a bizarre manner. Severus Snape appeared to have reverted to his cave man ancestry, Hermione smirking at his back.

When they were alone in one of the remote corridors of the dungeons, Severus whirled around, pressing Hermione into an alcove. For the first time in five years he was completely and utterly torn as to what to do.

"Stop thinking so much and kiss me already" she demanded. Severus' lips curled as he lowered his head slowly to claim her lips. Too slowly, he supposed, because she immediately rose on her tip toes and jammed her lips against his. She tasted delicious, like the béchamel sauce the house elves had insisted on making this year. It wasn't the ideal first kiss he had envisioned, Miss Granger was a heartier witch than he imagined she would be. None of that mattered now, as her tiny hands roamed the span of his chest, quickly traveling lower to caress his burgeoning member.

"Miss Granger, I don't think we should be doing this in the halls…the students" he groaned.

Hermione took his hand in her own, sliding it down her skirt, and into the truly most horrible pair of underwear she was wearing. She hadn't expected to try to seduce Severus in the halls you see, in fact, thinking she had no chance at all with the headmaster Hermione had decided that she would remain as comfortable as possible…high rise knickers included. She regretted that choice now, but there was nothing to be done except hope that he would not notice them and immediately envision Trelawney or worse…Professor McGonagall.

"Let's be a little adventurous! Who knows when we will get this opportunity again."

By the time she had worked his robes open and pushed his boxers down exposing his hard cock, Severus could no longer form words. It had been months since he'd last been a woman, and the last couldn't have held a candle to Hermione. As much as he had wanted their first interlude to occur in the privacy of his bedroom, Severus couldn't help but give in to her youthful exuberance. It should have shocked him, but as she got on her knees and practically inhaled his full length, swirling her tongue back and forth over his leaking head, Severus was proud that his affections had always laid with women of the Gryffindor house. They were fearless.

Hermione was too busy enjoying the feel of his cock in her mouth to think. The only thing she could do was feel: feel pleasure in the few groans he could not contain, in the way he gripped her hair as he neared his release, in the way his salty semen coated the back of her throat.

"Hermione Granger, you have exceeded at yet another skill" he muttered, "insufferable know-it-all."

Hermione hummed around his length in momentary satisfaction, his flaccid member making a soft popping noise as it escaped his mouth. Any praise from Severus Snape was high praise indeed, but this time it meant more than just her desire to succeed, it left a warm fuzzy feeling. Severus Snape was no longer the cold inaccessible headmaster, now like it or not, he was more.


	5. Surprise!

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

Four months and many interludes after that Christmas, Hermione Granger was set to return from Coventry Institute. This time Severus had no intentions of spoiling her week of freedom with spiky words, or resentfulness. Christmas had ended, and though it hurt him, he'd sent Miss Granger…no, _Hermione_, on her way. She'd not liked it in the least of course, the foolish girl had wanted to throw away her future yet again at the promise of happily ever after. But nothing involving Severus Snape was 'happily ever after', and life after she'd gone had continued slowly, painfully. The fact that he had ensured Hermione's future happiness did little to quell the pain of losing her, but now here was a second chance. Rash decisions never turned out well for Severus, he of all people knew that, and yet there he was standing in the doorway, the ring burning a hole in his pocket. He felt as if he had run a mile, his chest felt tight, his breathing labored.

So when Miss Granger appeared, her stomach hard and rounded, accompanied by a Mr. Ronald Weasley, Severus laughed darkly. This would of course happen to him, only him. He shook his head, hoping he hadn't seen what he thought he'd seen. No, that insolent girl was with child. He'd sent that blasted woman away so that she could get an education and yet here she was knocked up, with that abusive bastard at her side. Hadn't she been the brightest girl in her class? What the hell had happened to all that?

"Miss Granger" he said, his teeth grinding themselves together involuntarily. That idiot Weasley was smirking at him, as if this had been his evil plan all along. Well, that wouldn't have surprised Severus in the least, except Hermione wasn't the type of person to do such a thing.

"H..Hello Severus" she whispered, her hand immediately going to her stomach protectively. To be fair he was eyeing the bump intently.

"Hello Snape" the idiot beside her decied to chime in, not wanting to be left out. "Did you do something to your hair? Looks less greasy than usual."

The idiot laughed at his own observation, but Hermione and Severus both cringed. Hermione because she knew when Ronald drank he was prone to saying stupid things, but Severus because his hair actually WAS less greasy than usual. In his desperate attempt to not screw up his hasty proposal, or get denied, he'd brewed a strong potion that left his hair without that greasy look to it. Now, faced with her pregnancy and her reinstated relationship, he felt like a teenager all over again.

"Severus I need to speak with you, privately" Hermione said.

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Ronald stood up straighter, his grip around her arm tightning minutely. Severus raised an eyebrow in his usual fashion, but inwardly he was seething. Things between them had not appeared to genuinely change.

"No you don't. What you need to do is go sit down in the Great Hall, and fix me a plate. Fix yourself one too while you're at it, you're too skinny."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back, but thought better of it and nodded stiffly, wrenching her arm out of his grip and fleeing toward the Great Hall as fast as her waddled steps could carry her. Severus had been angry when he'd first laid eyes on her, but how could he remain so given the terrible turn her life had taken. For whatever reason she'd ended back up with that controlling buffoon, and now early pregnancy, her biggest fear, had occurred. She was up the creek without a paddle. And Weasley didn't seem too concerned about her pregnancy either.

"Funny thing, Hermione and me, we always end up together in the end. That baby is the luckiest thing that ever happened to us. It hadn't even occurred to me that she'd spread those icy gates for me long enough to get her pregnant." Ronald continued to prattle behind Severus as he strode toward the Great Hall,

"Mum's delighted as can be though. She's working on getting Hermione to marry me. After all, what is she going to do, raise it alone? No one would want her now that she's in the family way."

Severus had bitten his tongue long enough. He didn't want to cause trouble for Hermione, especially as Mr. Weasley appeared to be completely unaware that Hermione and Severus had laid together far more recently than she and he had. Far more recently…Severus' heart skipped a beat.

"'No one' is a very strong sentiment. Miss Granger is the bearer of considerable charm and skill. There are quite a few men I'm sure that would be happy to have her at their side."

"Oh come off it" Ron interjected, throwing the doors to the Great Hall open, "No man would want to raise someone else's bastard child. Certainly not the child of some know-it-all hussy."

The entire hall, filled with students and professors alike, fell silent. Hermione, who had hidden herself in a nook by Harry and Ginny stopped mid sentence, her eyes beginning to water. There was no doubt in anyone's mind who and what they had been talking about: children at the Slytherin table begin to gossip back and forth, other students looked to her for a response. Rising shakily from her seat, her cheeks red and her eyes filled with furious tears, Hermione left the hall, as gracefully as she could, through the teacher's exit. Moments later the hall came alive, but this time all talk centered on Hermione and her unborn baby.

Severus wanted nothing more than to strangle his former student, but that would be for another time. His primary concern was finding Hermione.

* * *

After searching what seemed like the entire castle, including their old haunts, Severus was forced to give up and retire to his rooms. He had no idea where she disappeared to, but he had every intention of finding out in the morning. Ronald Weasley and the rest of the wizarding world be damned, he didn't care if Hermione carried another man's child, she didn't deserve to be called a hussy in front of all those people. He just hoped she didn't do something stupid like marry the git.

"Severus?"

Severus went still. Her voice, that soft sleepy whisper he'd dreamed of for the last four months, floated out from his bedroom. He barely had a moment to turn before she threw herself into his arms, tears staining the front of his robes. She'd grown softer, rounder, since her pregnancy, she looked beautiful. As if sensing his feelings, he felt the ring in his pocket calling to him. He had planned to bring her to these chambers tonight as his fiancé, the future mother of his children, his lovely wife-to-be. 'Well' he thought sarcastically, 'she's going to be the mother of someone's child." Severus had no intentions of letting her pregnancy stop him from having her, but he certainly was curious. Mr. Weasel had seemed almost resentful of the baby, and he had to know why.

"Hermione…Hermione I need to know" he said softly.

She cried harder, gripping the front of his robes in her tiny fists. She hadn't meant for it to happen this way.

"A boy at my school" she whispered, "but he doesn't want her, and he doesn't want me."

She gazed up at Severus, her pathetic tear-filled eyes daring him to throw her out of his rooms. He would't lie and say that the moment she'd said the words it hadn't occurred to him, she might as well have plunged a dagger into his heart. Still, he reminded himself, he had made the decision that even if the child was not his, he would look past that. He wanted this woman, more than anything, and if their little family came sooner rather than later, well that was something he would have to live with.

"Shhh," he whispered comfortingly into her curly hair, pulling her tightly against him. He didn't want her to see the single tear that escaped him. Severus Snape was not a man who cried, not since he was a child. He wanted to be the better man, to be able to move past this, he hoped desperately that he could.

"Hermione, I am not an easily forgiving man, I make no claim to be, but over the past four months I have thought of no one else but you. You…you drive me mad. I love you Hermione." He brushed back her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Be my wife. I may not be that young lad you took up with, but I will give you and your child a good life and love you both unconditionally."

Hermione began to sob harder; it wasn't exactly the reaction he'd intended, nor the one he'd envisioned when he'd picked out the ring. Severus quietly led her back to bed,and tucked her in with all the gentleness he could muster. Returning to his couch with a glass of firewhiskey Severus glared at it for a moment, before chucking the tumbler into the fire, his entire bodly trembling. Love just wasn't in the cards.


	6. No Life Without Wife

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!! As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

Hermione reached out, her hand brushing against the cool blankets where Severus' body should have been. Despite his blunt words about forgiveness and marriage, the man hadn't come to bed. She should have known that Severus Snape would not try to seduce her while she was out of sorts, he was more noble than that, but that he would rather be anywhere but in his own bed next to her was dismaying. He had asked her to be his wife, was this what marriage between them would be like? Waking up alone, wondering where her husband was, if he was with someone else. Severus had claimed to know the body of no other woman, but a man had his needs, and he was if anything a man.

"Severus?" she called out. Her voice bounced off the stone walls, but was met by no response.

The room was devoid of anything that belonged to him: no socks on the floor, no robes thrown haphazardly over the chair, no shoes. She wondered if the proposal had been some dream that her hysterical mind had come up with. Going back to Ronald and trying to convince him the child was his had been one of the most difficult things she'd ever have to do. Over the holiday she'd sworn never to take a step back like that again, but then she hadn't counted on finding out she was pregnant.

The idea of a baby had brought her such joy, at least until she remembered that the father wouldn't want either of them. The wizarding world frowned upon single-mothers and father-less children, in that singular instance Ron had been correct. Hermione had done the only thing she could think of at the time, she'd begged Ron to take her back, promised to do whatever he wanted if only he would claim the child as his. The following months had been like torture. She'd been locked in her own house, a prisoner: no friends, no visits with her family, with only Ron's overbearing mother to talk to. Since the pregnancy Molly Weasley had been even more pushy, excusing her son's abusive behavior as loving, trying to make Hermione believe she had been in the wrong.

But Hermione was not crazy, she knew being stuck in that house meant one thing, and so she had seized the chance offered by Ginny to return to the castle for her spring break. The truth was Ronald had not allowed her to return to school for weeks now. He feared her meeting up with the boy who'd knocked her up, and since she wouldn't disclose his identity Ron claimed he had no choice but to stop her from attending altogether.

"Severus?" she called out again, this time from the doorway. A hand appeared over the side of the couch, then a bare arm, and finally she came close enough to see his face. Severus looked even worse than she felt. His eyes were red, as if he hadn't slept very long, and his hair was dishevled. If she had to take a guess, Hermione would say he had run his hands through it a great many times. She couldn't help wondering though which had upset him more: that he thought the child was not his, or that he simply did not want to be married to her.

* * *

Severus covered her trembling hands with his own, and pulled her down onto the couch beside him. It was hard to describe what he was feeling, but Severus imagined it was nothing compared to the fear that must have forced her back into the arms of that fool. Or away from the mystery man that had begotten this child. Despite all this he was at a loss at what to say. The entire situation was surreal, and not what he had expected when Ginerva had informed him Hermione was coming home. Home, he had wanted to surprise her with the newly revitalized Spinner's End. He'd done the carpentry himself, most of it anyway, with little assistance from the house elves. He'd even transformed his childhood room, a place of such misery and anguish, into a nursery for their future children. Of course, he hadn't expected it to be used so soon, there were still many things they would need to buy. 'If she says yes' he reminded himself.

"Severus, are you angry? About the baby" she asked flatly.

He could tell from the way she avoided his gaze that she had prepared herself for the worst. And maybe once upon a time, long before he met her, he would have torn her apart for such betrayal. That day however the unquenchable anger disappated into something calmer, something controllable, hurt.

"Am I angry, Hermione, that I pushed you into the arms of someone else?" He paused. "I am angry, but angry at myself. As for the baby I will not lie and say it doesn't bother me that she belongs to someone else, but it is something I am willing to look past. If you chose to be my wife, I would raise her like my own, and I would expect no more would be said of it."

Severus took their entwined hands and placed it over her growing mound with care. He hadn't had much experience with children, but he was sure he'd heard Ginerva saying something about babies being aware of their surroundings. Hermione was his heart, and that made her child his too in a way, if not of his flesh and blood then of his heart.

"Severus" she whispered, pulling him closer, "are you sure you can raise another man's child? In the muggle world it is frowned upon, but in the wizarding world…I've heard it's practically taboo. And what would your friends think?"

Severus chuckled, the dizzying feeling of relief spreading through him. Hermione would say yes, she was just overthinking his well-being. As a Gryffindor he supposed reputation was extremely important, as it was in Slytherin, but he didn't care and told her so.

"When have you ever known me to have friends?" he kissed her bare shoulder softly. "Does all this prattle mean you've decided? I've waited a very long time for you witch"

For a second it was as if she had never left his side. During their extremely brief courtship she and Severus had always been involved in some moral debate or another, usually over the honorable thing to do. More often than not Severus had mocked her standards of honor, but today he had surpassed them. Hermione could not kid herself into believing that she wasn't in love with Severus, she only hoped that one day he would love her too. This didn't mean however that she intended to be a push-over, she was a Gryffindor after all.

"Really, Severus, four months? A very long time? You Slytherins always exaggerate," she teased, tugging at a strand of his hair. She watched his lips curl into that delicious smile that was reserved only for her. Gods how she had missed this man.

"And you Gryffindors always stall. Hermione Granger, know-it-all extrodinare, will you do me the honor of being my wife or won't you?"

Hermione watched him reach into his robes, pulling out the most beautiful ring she'd ever seen. Severus had remembered how she adored princess cut, and white gold, but he'd picked something she wouldn't have ordinarily considered for herself. The past, present, and future, all done up into one thin band that made her hands look slender despite the weight she'd gained from the pregnancy. It was all she could do to hold herself together, not that it took much to get her crying these days. It was obvious Severus had put effort into finding the perfect ring. 'Which means he planned on proposing to us before he found out' her mind whispered.

"I will" she said softly.

Severus leaned over slowly, giving her time to pull away, pleasantly shocked when she leaned forward for his kiss. Suddenly it felt like everything was going to be alright.


	7. Do Pregnant Women Dream of PB Sandwiches

A/N: Thank you for the reviews!! This is a brief update as finals are coming up. Updates are coming, just in smaller bursts. Expect a visit to Madame Pomfrey soon!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

The peace lasted just long enough for Severus to think his streak of bad luck had ended. But it was too good to be true. Hermione may have accepted his proposal after agreeing to finish out her time at the institute, but now there was the issue of the media, and all types of morally ambiguous Hogwarts parents sending her hate mail. Severus' response was to obliterate them all while they slept, but Hermione wouldn't hear of it.

It was Ronald Weasley, in conjunction with the lovely Rita Skeeter of course, which had set the world abuzz with news of Hermione's pregnancy. Misinformation involving her being mixed up with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the saintly man -he- was, and forcing him to marry her through some made-up life debt came later. He was never quite sure how that blasted Skeeter woman got her news, but she seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with his wife to be. Everytime he stepped outside the gates of Hogwarts there she was, asking questions, taking pictures. He wanted nothing more than to throttle her, and stomp on her camera in a childlike fashion. Hermione expressed no such emotion.

It was as if the news of her being a scarlet woman had no effect whatsoever. Fair weather friends she had made during school suddenly ceased to call, children with whom she had previously kept up a repotoire gave her the silent treatment. Even worse was the treatment of the mediwizards at St. Mungo's. Hermione was always first in line when the office was opened, but always the last to be seen. The other expectant mothers shunned her. Hermione had in one way or another been cut off from the wizarding world. Her world now consisted of the institute where the men were slightly less prejudiced, Harry and Ginerva, and himself. Yet the woman never complained or whined.

"Severus, I'm home!"

Severus turned from the book he was supposed to be reading, but had long since forgotten about, to view the lovliest woman he'd ever been privileged to know. Hermione was five months pregnant now, and she grew more and more lovely everytime he saw her.

"I had not expected you until later" he said softly, watching her move throughout his rooms as if they were her own. "Are you hungry?"

"No" she called from his bathroom "but I did want to talk to you about something."

Severus waited for her eventual return to the common room, his mind flying to anything he could have done wrong in the past few weeks. He hadn't insulted her muggle parentage, the way she ate her food, or the mood swings that went right along with childbearing. What could he possibly have done?

"Stop looking so scared Severus, you haven't done anything. I wanted to ask you for a job." She plopped down on the couch next to him, her robes gone, revealing one of many flowing gowns she had taken to during her pregnancy.

"Madam, I do not ever look 'scared'. As for the job, are you sure you would want to raise the child in Hogwarts? It might prove difficult given the…situation."

He watched her face fall, the first indication that the gossip had in any way affected her, and immediately regretted his poor choice of words. Severus honestly wanted nothing more than to have his wife working alongside him, but he feared for her safety. The dark lord had once invaded these halls, and it could happen again, as soon as the next despot rose into power. And even if that took some time, Hogwarts parents were just as good an enemy as any to cause her misfortune. Still, Hermione could not be the type of woman who sat at home watching the world roll by, it wasn't in her.

"Professor Flitwik was thinking about retirement" he said softly, tugging at one of her loose curls. "Perhaps you can convince the old codger to leave sooner rather than later. Madame Pomfrey could even be your mid-wife; you wouldn't have to deal with those bastards at St. Mungo's."

Hermione said nothing at first, pretending to mull it over in her mind, but her squeal of excitement was too much to contain. Teaching, he knew, had been her dream of late and not having to deal with the medi-wizards, well that was just the cherry on top. Plus Hermione was almost destined to be a teacher. She fit well into the world of research, and she could do that while at Hogwarts, but hers was a brain that liked to spread and contain knowledge. And what else did professors at Hogwarts do but produce knowledge in vacant minds.

"Now Hermione, before you get –ah—out of control. You must understand one thing." She calmed and looked up at him with a curious look in her eye.

"I expect all of your students to remain disciplined, if any of them get out of line you must report it immediately, do you understand?"

All teachers handed out detentions, but he had the feeling that rather than berate her students for gossiping about her behind her back, she would rather bear the scrutiny. That was something Severus just couldn't have. He had read a book or two from Hermione's library when she wasn't looking, something about expecting the unexpected or what to expect when the unexpected arrives (muggle books always had ridiculous titles), but in it the author had said that babies reacted to the outward environment. It was rubbish really, the idea that they could understand what was going on, but just in case…

"Severus that Rita Skeeter woman is nonsense. Don't worry so much about me, I'll be fine" she said softly.

Severus pulled her next to him, his long fingers stroking her belly in little figure eights. Four more months and this thing inside her would be visible to him, a child of his own to worry about, to protect. He didn't know what kind of father he would be, didn't know if he could love anything as much as he loved Hermione, but he was going to try. For her sake as much as his own.

"Hermione, let's not put the wedding off" he whispered into her hair, "I want this baby to be a Snape, I want you to be a Snape." She mumbled incoherently, and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"I love you Hermione Granger" the words had been a long time coming, but it was too late. Hermione was fast asleep.


	8. Who's Your Daddy!

A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Here is the next update, it is sadly drawing to a close. I had thought to keep it running till next Christmas, but we will see. It was only intended to be 2-3 chapters max when I started ^.^ Anyway. Enjoy!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

Time passed: what could only have been a couple of months seemed more like minutes to a now very pregnant Hermione. Flitwik had agreed to finish out the term, giving her just enough time to prepare for the baby's arrival in August and a summer wedding just a month prior. The news of her pregnancy had become old, and life for Hermione had finally seemed to return to normal, with the exception of the occasional hate mail and visit from Rita Skeeter. She had even begun thinking of baby names, even though she was sure it was going to be a boy. Severus however still held out hope that it would be a girl, one that looked just like her. Both were insistent on not knowing the sex of the baby. Half the school had already made bets.

They had suffered through some couples arguments, the hallmark of any relationship in Hermione's mind. Nothing big of course, just little things, for instance she insisted the room be devoid of any gender identifying colors. She was already 26 weeks pregnant, with only 10 weeks to go, the argument hadn't lasted long. As Severus reminded her, at this stage the baby had ears and anything much above a whisper could be interpreted as excessive yelling. She thought that he was being a bit ridiculous of course, but knowing his childhood as she did, she let it go. Today's argument was a bit less frivolous.

"Witch you've pushed me too far" Severus whispered furiously.

Fights after the no shouting rule had become far more amusing for Hermione.

"Now Severus, Harry has been my best friend for years, and don't forget he's got loads of money. We couldn't ask for more."

"Except for someone with brains" Severus sneered. "Potter is the last person I would want raising our child. He abhors me, he barely speaks to you as it is, honestly Hermione wouldn't we be better off with say…my uncle Ivan."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Severus' uncle Ivan was indeed a brilliant man, he also lived in Russia, had no idea Hermione was pregnant despite her sizable baby bump, and was at the ripe old age of 92. Still young by wizarding standards but not by hers.

"Severus you know I love Uncle Ivan, but he's too…ouch" she winced, grasping her midsection. The pain was fleeting, but Hermione couldn't stop herself from shaking. Cramps? She was too early to be due, Madame Pomfrey had said anytime within 30-42 weeks, the chances of survival now were small and not without complications.

Strong arms wrapped around her, keeping Hermione from sinking to the floor in tears. Something wasn't right. What if she was being punished for all the lies she still kept in place? What if this was the precursor to something worse? All the fears she had kept locked away since accepting Severus' proposal reemerged to plague her, as another cramp came and went.

"I'm getting you to Madame Pomfrey, enough of this."

* * *

"Miss Granger I don't know what to tell you, your baby is fine. A little agitated perhaps, but Severus explained that you were fighting when the pain occurred so it might be as simple as that. Was it about the father?"

Hermione froze. There was a twinkle in the old woman's eye, one that had no right to be there. She knew the truth…

"What have you done?" Hermione whispered.

"Miss Granger I haven't done anything that Severus didn't consent to. I needed to know who the father was, for medical purposes of course. The medical history of the father is important in how I will treat the infant, possible complications…"

Hermione clutched the sheets of the bed. If Madame Pomfrey knew who the father was, that meant Severus had to know. The curiousity would kill him. All her carefully laid groundwork had been destroyed, but she had to wonder how long they had known. Was it before his proposal? Before his desire to move up their wedding? Was the relationship that had bloomed in the past few months a lie?

"Miss Granger don't get your knickers in a twist. Severus doesn't know. It would go against patient confidentiality. Although for the life of me I don't know why you wouldn't want to tell the man he's going to be a father. He's been stewing about this for months."

And there it was. It had finally, after six and a half months of carefully laid groundwork, been said aloud. Severus Snape was going to be a father.


	9. Houses, Harlots, and Hooligans, Oh My!

A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Here is the next update, enjoy!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

In the beginning it had seemed like one of her more genius ideas. It wasn't long after Christmas, on a miserably frigid morning, that Hermione had realized the morning sickness wasn't food poisoning from the night before. It was the beginnings of a child, their child, and oh how she had cried then. No, although the thought of bearing Ronald a litter had disgusted her, the thought of a little girl with black curly hair and dark eyes was not altogether unwelcome. The problem here was that Severus had all but kicked her from his bed, and his life, because he hadn't wanted this for her. A wife and baby wasn't in the cards. She had tried in her way to imagine a life without Severus beside her, helping with the children, allowing her to continue her education until her mind was overflowing with all the knowledge she desired. She imagined life in the castle, a place where she had felt most at home and all the Christmas' they could share in such a magical place. Wonderful, heart-warming thoughts, all of which meant nothing because she didn't believe he would genuinely want those things.

Then putting aside those dreams, she went on to devise "the plan". The plan had included an imagined flight of fancy with a boy from school, and then to return home and find a kind soul willing to look past such youthful mistakes. She thought she was all but ruined until Ronald had come back into the picture. Desperate, and alone, she fed him the story hoping once he saw the child he would not be smart enough to figure it all out. And to his credit he had taken her in, at first without any punishment or retribution, but that had lasted only too briefly. A child it seemed was not enough to stop Ronald's anger and the violence that accompanied it. He hadn't directly hurt the child, but all too often Hermione found herself on the floor, having been shoved because dinner had not come out as good as one of Mrs. Weasley's. Nothing was ever good enough for Ronald Weasley.

And so she created a new plan, built from the ashes of her dreams, there was only one problem however: her pride. Hermione knew Severus would liberate her from Ronald the second he saw what was going on, whether her apparent fling angered him or not, but she wanted more. She wanted to be the only woman in Severus' life, but she refused to allow the baby to be apart of the decision. In her heart, Hermione knew Severus was an honorable, if not backward, man who would marry her if he knew she was carrying his heir. In her mind that was completely unacceptable. She needed to know if he truly loved her, and if he could get past his jealousy about her imaginary fling, well then she would tell him…eventually.

Eventually never came. And how could she tell him now, so late in the game, he would be furious. Even if it soothed his ego to know she had sought no one else's bed but his, for her to have lied about something so important…trust lost with Severus Snape could never be earned back.

"Hermione, is the baby alright?" Severus appeared from behind a curtain, his long fingers wrapping around her own. The concerned look on his face drove her to tears.

"She'll be fine Severus" Madame Pomfrey said. "Just a little scared that's all. The tests don't show anything wrong, but if these pains continue we are going to need to keep a close eye on her."

Severus thanked the nurse several times, promising to escort Hermione straight to bed where she could rest. It came as no surprise to her when several minutes later she was laying in bed, still unable to sleep. Between all the 'what if's' and imagining Severus' reaction to the news, her dreams were riddled with sadness and fear. Beside her Severus was still, but that meant nothing, she knew he was awake plotting out what to say.

"Hermione…"

"Severus" she cut in, hoping to subdue him. Hermione had finally decided to tell him, but not here, in their bedroom, in the castle. "Let's go on holiday. Just a weekend, you and me, maybe it will help the baby if I get some fresh air."

She listened to the even breathes that marked his periods of deep thought, felt him turn to face her in the dark. It didn't matter that their chambers were at the moment pitch black, Hermione felt bared to him, to those dark eyes that could see into her falsehoods and destroy this life she had tried to make for them. If she didn't tell him soon he would find out some other way, and that would destroy him.

"Very well" he said slowly, his fingers caressing her belly. "I think I have just the place."

Spinners End. Severus had made the place as homely as possible for his future wife, and now as he watched the warm glow on her face he was glad he had taken the time. Hermione had been troubled the last few days, plagued by something that she could not share, not even with him. And yet, the second she set foot through the door he could feel the peace radiating from her. Someday soon, when all this wedding business was behind them, he had every intention to bring his new wife here, to live in comfort. He could see that Hermione was coming to appreciate a life not fully within the confines of the school. Here she could put rare books without fear of children tearing them apart or, heaven forbid, dog-earring them. She could decorate more to her taste, cook to her taste, enjoy the many rooms all laid out for her pleasure.

"I spent time here, lots of time actually, when you were gone at school" he said softly, remembering the aching in his chest that he had, at the time, been unable to identify. When his work was complete though, he decided that Love was a splendid thing. He had turned a dirty, ratty house filled with memories he would rather forget, into a place of hope and love. He had poured his soul into this house, his dreams of bringing Hermione here, and now at last it had come true.

"Oh Severus" she said softly, throwing her arms around him. Severus smiled, a rare accomplishment in his mind, laying his head atop hers. "I don't know how I can ever…"

"Shh" he whispered, pulling her toward the stairs. "You haven't even seen the baby's room yet. I came back and had it repainted after you decided that you wanted yellow"

He led Hermione up the stairs, interested in the way she trembled, but expecting that she would be excited by the amount of thought and planning. There were five rooms at the top of the stairs, the house now that his father was gone was alterable, but the first door on the right was reserved for the nursery. When he opened the door little butterflies fluttered about, strictly magic, but a fine bit of charmwork if he did say so himself. There was the cradle and changing table, both made of strong mahogany, and a rocking chair. That had been a later addition, Hermione loved rocking chairs. He hadn't decorated too much, wanting to give his wife that private nesting pleasure.

"Severus" she whispered, running her hand over the rocking chair. "It's beautiful. How could you have done all this in time?"

Severus stood proudly, admiring her as she took to rocking. She was on the verge of tears.

"The moment you left that Christmas I knew I wanted nothing more than to have you as my wife. I still say I did the right thing" he said gruffly, "but I knew one day you would be back and finished with your studies. And when you were I wanted to be ready."

* * *

They spent that night making love in their newly established love nest without a care in the world. No worries that a student might catch them out of bed, or that Filch would stumble upon them. No, there were no worries at all, until Severus' sleep was disturbed by crying. He stumbled into the nursery before remembering that the baby had yet to arrive, but it didn't matter, for that was where he found Hermione.

Hermione was sitting on the floor, her eyes red and puffy, after crying for what was left of the night after Severus had tired himself out. She had debated how to tell him, when to tell him, if telling him was a good idea at all. But seeing how he had prepared for a child, for his child, she could not bear to keep her secret any longer. The thought occurred to her that if she would have told him from the start they could have avoided this whole mess, but all it did was make her cry harder. Pregnant and emotional was never a good combination.

"Hermione?" he said groggily. "What is it?"

"Severus, I've done something…kept something from you." Her eyes darted to his, just in time to see them narrow. Severus was fully awake now, and preparing for anger even though he didn't know what there was to be angry about. Well, she would give him his reason. "It's yours Severus…the baby is yours."

"What" this whisper was quite unlike the loving tender whispers of earlier that night. Severus was going to strangle her. She could feel it.

"Surprise!" she said weakly, trying her best to smile, but instead crying as he seemed to grow another two inches. Mistake.  
"Surprise" he bit out. "Is that all you can say?"

Hermione wiped a few tears off her cheek. "I thought you would be pleased. The child is yours Severus."

Severus turned away, counting softly to ten, before striding to the doorway. He wanted to leave, to escape from this nightmare. Hermione was right, he should have felt pleased, but all he felt was betrayed. She had lied to him about something of such importance, who was to say she even loved him. As usual the joke was on him.

"Pleased. Pleased that I've suffered through months of self blame because I thought I'd pushed you into the arms of another man? Suffered through the ridicule of the general public and watching your good name be tarnished?

Hermione stood up, a defiant look in her eye. He had suffered? It was her good name being tarnished, not his.

"I thought what everyone else said didn't matter. That you loved us even if it was another man's child"

"Yes, if it was true! I've spent months listening to you being called a slut and myself a half-witted cuckold when all this time it was mine."

Hermione shoved past him and into their bedroom, finding her suitcase and throwing her neatly hungup clothes inside. She didn't care that Severus had followed her in and was now watching her pack with that pathetic look on his face. She knew he was already beginning to see what a mistake he'd made, knew that he was sorry. She also knew that in her anger she was testing him. If Severus came after her, if he loved her enough to chase after her, well then she could forgive him. But she would be damned if he thought there was no consequence to raising his voice and being a stubborn ass.

"So that's what you think, is it Severus? That I'm a slut." She closed her suitcase and practically tripped down the stairs as she headed for the front door. "Well excuse me for interrupting your perfect life Severus. This slut will show herself out."

Hermione flung open the door and strode to the street. In the midst of their fighting she hadn't noticed it was raining. And she was too upset to notice the strange pair of men headed right toward her in the street. All Hermione was concerned about was getting away from Severus.

"Hermione that's not what I meant! Come back, I love you, I'm sorry."

She could still just hear his voice as the stunning spell landed her head first into the pavement. The last image she was able to make out was Severus running toward her, spells shooting out of his wand without any care of Muggle sightings, or what the authorities might say if he was caught. And then…she was gone.


	10. The Plan

A/N: Hello my awesome readers! Harry Potter actually makes a brief cameo appearance today in a fan-fiction all about the Harry Potter universe…woohoo! Enjoy!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

The rain stopped. Hermione was able to hear the last pitter patter of droplets hitting a thatched roof as she came out of her shock. Her eyes were still closed, and she didn't have the energy to open them. How could she have been so stupid? Did she even remember to pack her wand? There was very little noise to make out, heavy breathing mostly. Laughter. Where on earth was she?

"Tom, I think the prisoner is awake."

Hermione gasped, her eyes flying open despite the effort it took her to keep from falling back into that comatose state. Only one person named Tom would be stupid enough to take her from Severus, though they had stopped calling him that long ago. Hermione searched the face of the man approaching her with some relief. This was not Tom Riddle. He was a bald, blue-eyed brute, with a crooked mouth that made him look like he was perpetually smiling. And yet despite the lack of a snake-like exterior she found him equally as terrifying. This man was the ring leader, and now that she had seen his face she would never go home.

"Miss Hermione Granger. Fancy seeing you at Spinners End. I've heard the rumors of course, same as everybody else, but I just couldn't believe it."

"What do you want with me?" she glanced at the two thugs behind him. Neither looked the least bit disturbed at the idea of hurting a pregnant woman. Neither was Tom apparently. The sound of a rough open hand hitting her cheek echoed throughout the dingy cottage. No, Hermione decided, men like this were far more dangerous than Tom Riddle.

"I'll be doing the talking Miss Granger. As I was saying, I didn't believe the little red-headed dolt, until I caught you apparating with the greasy slimebag off the grounds. Then it hit me, Severus Snape was the perfect person to pin all this on. And that's when Weasley came up with a fine plan. One that would get him out of all his debts."

Hermione glared at the shadows, hoping with all of her heart that he would not be stupid enough to do this to her. It didn't take long for the shadows to move. And, for what seemed like the millionth time in their brief life together, Ronald Weasley let her down. It took all her strength not to give him a tongue lashing there and then with those three thugs in the room threatening her life, but she hoped she managed to put all her anger into one brief look. If she ever made it out of this alive she fully intended to have Ronald's balls served to him on a platter.

"So here is the thing darling. If you keep your mouth shut and don't try to do something incredibly stupid I will allow you and your bastard child to live. Try to escape…and the baby is the first thing to go. Any questions?"

Hermione licked the blood from the corner of her mouth hoping Tom was not given to rhetorical questions. Ronald had not only made her life forfeit, but also that of her baby, and she was going to live long enough to see him pay.

"My question is, what do you want? I'm not anything extraordinary. Severus isn't rich, he doesn't have anything of value to you."

Tom smiled then. A nasty bone-chilling grin that made her almost regret asking. This wasn't about her, not in his mind.

"I forgot all about that, didn't I" he said softly. "Weasley and I have it all planned out you see. Using you as bait, Snape kills the current Minister of Magic and then I, Tom Stryker, will assume the throne. It's a perfectly valid plan"

Hermione froze. Anyone with half a brain could see the true point behind all this. Ronald stupidly thought he could use a mad-man to separate her and Severus. Permanently. The only problem was, as always, he hadn't thought it all through. Now the entire Wizarding World would be at Tom's mercy. She had to think quickly, had to find a way out of here. Ronald was not going to be of any help, he wanted Severus to die, if he couldn't have her no one would. And die Severus would. He would take the fall for the murder of the Minister of Magic: that meant Azkaban and a Dementor's kiss for sure.

"I can see the wheels turning in there, but remember what I said Miss Granger, any attempts to escape at all and that will be it for the both of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Spinner's End, Severus paced back and forth. He had called on the Auror's and even Potter to help him find his missing bride. He should have known that the first person they would begin questioning was himself. He was a reformed death eater, as they had so kindly reminded him.

"Potter, my bride is missing. Perhaps you should investigate the site at which she was taken rather than wasting all this time with me. I assure you I would not harm her, the woman is carrying my offspring"

Harry opened his mouth several times, but said nothing. He had known the father of Hermione's baby long before Severus had, and he didn't want to beat a dead horse. The priority was finding Hermione before she or his future god child were hurt.

"Professor do you have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt you?"

Severus snorted. There was an incredulous look before Harry got the point and moved on to his other questions. He might not be an Auror officially but he was the best. Especially when involved in mysteries like these.

"Is there anyone you know of who had a particular grudge against Hermione or the baby?" he asked.

Severus didn't need a moment to think up anyone. Ronald Weasley. That prat, he should have known.

"We both know the answer to that one Potter. Ronald Weasley has been after Hermione for years. When he heard that she was going to be my wife there were threats in the mail, in person, I believe he even worked with Rita Skeeter. It's him you should be questioning."

Harry almost delivered a biting response, but knew it was no good. Ron was a likely suspect. In fact, he was the only suspect in a case that had yet to have any leads. Harry knew it wasn't going to be pretty, but he would have to pay a visit to the Burrow and soon if he had any chance of finding Hermione unharmed.


	11. Unforgivable

A/N: Hello my awesome readers! I'm baaaaaaack! Apologies for being away so long, life's been giving me lemons. However, I have made lemonade and now here I am with the next chapter. Enjoy!

As usual I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money off of my story. I do not own the characters, only my own original plot.

* * *

I.

"Harry you know I would never do such a thing!"

Ronald Weasley had been in questioning for over an hour. Severus was getting impatient. Harry could feel him pacing behind the glass and if Ron wasn't concerned, he should've been. Severus Snape was not a man to be trifled with. When James Potter had gotten in between Lily and Severus the result had been hatred so great it crossed the generational divide. And Lily hadn't even been his. Harry could only imagine what would happen when Severus got his hands on Ron.

"Ron, forgive me if I don't take you at your word. We all know Hermione left you for Severus. That isn't the kind of thing you would take gracefully. Let alone the fact that he is the father of her child." Harry sat down beside his once childhood friend. Ronald Weasley looked like an animal—a slimy weasel of destruction. "Ron, I need to know what happened to Hermione. Where is she?"

Harry glanced back at the glass; he shook his head. The Ronald Weasley he had known during their dangerous school years was gone. This man was a sociopath, lacking a conscience as well as a brain. If worse came to worse, Harry could not deny Severus a chance to ruff Ron up. Maybe a solid thrashing by one of Voldemort's former death eaters would wake him up. Maybe.

If not, at the very least a killer would be off the streets. No one had seen Lavender Brown in a good many years, not since she had slept with Ronald's quidditch mate. Harry couldn't prove it then, but he was sure Ron had something to do with that disappearance. One way or another, Ronald was headed for a dementor's kiss. But first, he had to go through Severus.

"You're dead mate. Snape or no Snape, the wizarding world won't stand for this."

Ronald spat on the floor. "The wizarding world doesn't give two shakes about Hermione Granger and neither do I. That baby is a bastard, and she's nothing but a stupid mudblood whore."

Ronald lunged forward. The jug holding the pumpkin juice spilled to the floor, but not before his head got slammed against the table. Harry was done playing; the longer Hermione was missing the less chance she and the baby would be found alive.

II.

Ronald glared through the glass at Severus. It was as if he could feel the bat burning holes through his skull. Well he would never have Hermione again. Never feel her lips on his aching member. Never taste that horrific cooking. If Ron couldn't have her no one would. He fully intended to let Tom use her for fodder. Hermione would never hand Snape over. She and that bastard child would die.

"You'll never have her Snape!" he laughed but the sound was hollow. Cold. Ronald Weasley had lost his mind.

He could imagine her now: Hermione curled up in a little ball—brilliant red blood dripping down each perfectly formed calf. She'd be crying of course, females always cried when they were tortured. Lavender had cried. Great big cow; She'd slept with his best quidditch mate and half the team before he'd found out. She'd got what was coming to her. So would Hermione.

III.

Severus turned from the glass. Hermione had been missing for over 24 hours and the imbecile didn't seem to be cracking. Perhaps he needed a little persuasion.

"No, Severus."

Severus sneered. It didn't take legilimens to know what was going through his mind. Perhaps that was why Potter dared to reach for his wand. Perhaps that was why Severus stunned him. Nevertheless, he walked into that interrogation room—imagining himself ripping off the young Weasley's head where he stood—with a grim smile. This ended now.


	12. It's a Trap!

_'Weasley didn't know what hit him'_ Severus thought as he observed with disdain the lump lying on the ground. Potter had been right on one account—the pretentious brat. Using an unforgivable would land Severus straight in Azkaban. A counter-intuitive move considering he wanted to spend every last moment of his miserable life with Hermione once she was returned to him. Besides, beating Weasley to within an inch of his life, while primitive and barbaric, had yielded some interesting results.

Hermione was being held by one Thomas Stryker, a mildly psychotic wizard with little skill and a plan for world domination. How Hermione fit into that plan Severus had been unable to ascertain, but he didn't need to. Soon that stubborn witch would be back in his arms and they could spend the rest of their lives worrying about other things—children and finances, which of them should be getting up at 2am, green or scarlet.

"Really, Severus, was that necessary?" Snape smirked. Potter was walking through the door, rubbing his increasingly large head. Without the scar, the brat didn't even look interesting anymore.

"Stryker. Does the ministry know anything about him?"

Potter cringed. 'Not good' Severus thought; he began to tower over Potter, growing exponentially taller and angrier for every second Potter held his tongue. Somewhere out there his future wife could be hurting—he needed to find her.

"Thomas Stryker? He is only our number one suspect in a string of disapperances. There have been whispers Severus, whispers that he is the next dark lord."

Severus didn't like the sound of that. Not now, not when he was finally so close to being happy. Would there ever be a time when someone wasn't threatening the ones he loved?

"Where is he, Potter? Where is he holding Hermione?"

"Severus, he isn't on Ron's level. We can't just run in, wands blazing.

"He'll kill Hermione the second we get close enough. We have to have a plan."

Severus had plans. But first, he needed to know where Hermione was being held. Severus needed to know that the newest evil, dark lord or not, was dead. How many times had he screwed up in this past year, in the past twenty years? If he got Hermione out of there safely, and could get rid of this Stryker now, Severus could still have the life he only dared dream of.

"Very well, Potter. But to plan this little escape, I must know where Hermione is being held."

Potter watched with relief as Severus shrank back to his normal size. Severus knew Potter was letting his guard down, the arrogant fool. Potter loved to work in teams; it had always been his downfall. Today would be no different. Except this time, Severus would finally come out on top.

"I am glad you are coming to your senses Severus. Stryker owns a manor, miles away from Godric's Hollow. I think…"

Whatever Potter thought, he didn't have enough time to say it. Obviously no matter what Severus had tried to teach him at Hogwarts, the boy-who-lived never learned. 'The Potter arrogance' he thought snidely.

"Thank you for your assistance, Potter. I will be returning with Hermione shortly."

Severus popped out, never considering what Harry's next words might have been. He was a man on a mission. This time at least Severus was so kind as to leave Harry petrified only. Harry preferred being unconsciouss; at least then he wouldn't have had to think about Severus falling right into Stryker's trap. It occurred to him after waking up the last time that Ron had given Stryker's name up too easily. Beating or no, Ronald Weasley was a stubborn ass, one that would have taken the name to his grave if it meant keeping Hermione from moving on.

Now all Harry could do was wait.


End file.
